


Hatiku

by damnyoudaddario, unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a big softie, Alec's birthday, Domestic Fluff, Just adopt 10 kids already you two, M/M, Magnus is the best boyfriend, Totally married, adorbale animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: This is a birthday gift for the absolutely lovely @nan_ette. Nan, you mean the world to Britt and I. We wanted to give you a gift that had all the stuff that makes your heart happy. We love you <3





	Hatiku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nan_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/gifts).



****Magnus was pacing back and forth in the loft. He wasn’t happy that he had to wait all day to see his birthday boy, but if he had to choose a time to have Alec home all to himself, he’d prefer to have him at night. He walked over to the balcony and looked out the windows, checking to make sure Alec’s gift was okay. The sun had already set hours ago, the city backdrop half hidden, glowing in the fog of the night as the lights of the Brooklyn Bridge reflected brightly in the contrasting darkness of The East River below.

A small smile lit his features as he remembered that night in April when he and Alec walked hand in hand along the river. They had spent hours talking about their pasts, only stopping when Alec pulled him down and into his lap to watch the Lyrid meteor shower. The air was crisp and Alec was a warm, comforting blanket that felt like home.

The sound of a bark pulled him from his reverie at the same time he felt a shift in the wards around the loft. Though he didn’t need the shift to know Alec was home. Magnus could feel it in every fiber of his soul, like a magnetic pull that grew stronger the closer they got. He didn’t wait for a knock because this was Alec’s home now too and he would let himself in. Magnus picked up the two champagne glasses and made his way to the door.

The sight of Alec took his breath away, as it always did. He was wearing a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes, paired with a black blazer and pants that hugged him _all_ the right places. His hair was styled in a sophisticated mess that made Magnus weak in the knees.

"Alexander." Magnus spoke, breathlessly.

"You like?" Alec said with a lopsided smile.

"Oh I like," he nodded in approval. "I feel as if it were my birthday."

Magnus handed Alec a flute of champagne and kissed him chastely. "Happy birthday my love." He grabbed Alec's hand and led him towards the balcony.

"I know you must be starving darling, but your present simply can not wait another second." Magnus couldn't contain the butterflies in his stomach. So much thought went into this gift, yet he was a little nervous, not completely sure Alec would even want something like this.

"Magnus. Being here, with you, is all I could ever want for my birthday. Nothing could be better than spending my life with you." Alec cupped his cheek and kissed him fiercely.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take it back and break it's little heart..." Magnus teased, wiping his gloss from Alec's lips.

"What do you mean "it's" heart? Magnus, I swear if you got ANOTHER pet..." Alec rolled his eyes.

His heart sank. Alec didn't want another pet... this _was_ a bad idea. He downed his champagne and wondered if it was safe to just magic Alec's gift to Cat.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Alec asked tenderly as he saw Magnus' playfulness drop. "It- it's okay. You know I'll welcome another cat with open arms. They make you happy and tend to love me more than you anyways," he teased.

Magnus couldn't help but agree. Those damn cats loved the hell out of Alec, and he really couldn't blame them. It may not be another cat, but it was close. So maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He took a deep breath, led him to the balcony where his present waited and held the door for his love.

“Go on, your gift is out here. If you don’t like it, I can get you something else.” Magnus attempted to mask the worry in his tone.

“It’s a gift from you. I know I’ll love--” Alec was interrupted by a puppy bounding towards him, tail wagging and barking with excitement. “Magnus,” he crouched down. “Did you get me a puppy...”

Magnus stared at Alec, trying to read his expression through the dog relentlessly licking his face.

“You got me a German Shepherd puppy?!” Alec whispered with tears in his eyes. He ran to Magnus and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Magnus thank you. Thank you so much. I’ve always wanted a German Shepherd, to train in combat and be my companion but my parents wouldn’t allow it. They told me it would be a distraction, that I needed to worry about my own training instead of training a dog.”

Magnus let out the breath he was holding. “You like?” He repeated Alec’s words from before, with a smile.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much this means to me. You are the most wonderful, amazing boyfriend and I am the luckiest person in the world!” With his hands on each of Magnus’ cheeks, Alec kissed him hard before turning back to the puppy. “Come here boy! Come here!” He patted his lap and the dog hopped onto him instantly.

Magnus watched as the love of his life- a warrior bred for combat, turned into a care-free child. Alec giggled and rolled around with his new puppy as they battled each other to give more kisses. He had never seen Alec so happy and it made his heart swell.

“What are you going to name him?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, um, I don’t know. We can just call him Shep, since he’s a German Shepherd.” Alec said with a shrug.

Magnus let out a hefty laugh that he couldn’t contain.

“What’s so funny” Alec questioned, squinting an eye at him.

“My dear Alexander, this is why I name our cats.” He couldn’t be anymore in love with this Shadowhunter. “How about Hatiku?”

“That sounds nice, what does it mean?” Alec turned to look up at Magnus.

He bent down to rub a hand through Alec’s hair, “My heart.”

“My heart,” he repeated. “Hatiku. It’s perfect, isn’t it boy?” he said, scooping his puppy up in one of his huge hands and rising from the ground.

Magnus watched in delight as Alec held out his free hand to let the little guy lick it. He looked up and grinned. “I think he likes me.”

“Of course he does,” Magnus said, reaching a hand out and scratching him between his ears. His fur was so unbelievably soft and he had the smartest big brown eyes. Magnus had known instantly which one of the pups from the litter should belong to Alec when he had walked right up to Magnus, sat down, tilted his head, and looked at him expectantly.

Alec lifted Hatiku up to his face and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then the pup leaned in and sniffed his cheek before licking his nose. Alec giggled. An actual giggle that made Magnus’ heart just about burst in his chest. Who in the world would ever deny this man a dog when it made him this happy? Magnus was mentally chastising himself for not getting his boyfriend one sooner.

“Do you think he’s hungry?” Alec asked, placing him back on the floor and kneeling down again to watch him as he began to explore his new home.

“I think so. I’ll go prepare your birthday dinner and his welcome dinner, my love,” Magnus said, taking one last look at them before going into the kitchen.

They had gone out on a celebratory dinner date over the weekend, but he wanted to spoil Alec on his actual day as well. He magicked up food from his favorite restaurant in the city and prepared a bowl of the finest puppy food for Hatiku, in a jewel encrusted bowl, of course.  

Magnus took one last look around the room to be sure everything was perfect and at the last minute changed the bowl to something more fitting for a doggy soldier, but added his name to it in silver letters, just for a little flare. He walked back into the living room to find that Alec was already teaching Hatiku how to sit and shake, and he couldn’t help but smile at how eager Alec was to train him. He knew without a doubt that this canine would be the most well trained dog anyone had ever seen.

Evening turned into night, the time passing quickly as their attention was on their new friend. Magnus was certain that he could watch Alec play with his new companion for the rest of his life, because he was so animated and full of joy. Something tugged in his heart as he thought about what an amazing dad Alec would make one day, and he felt overwhelmed with love and gratitude for the life they shared.

He left the two of them to go take a hot bath and get ready for bed, and when he came back it became very clear to him that he was going to have to get used to sharing Alec. He was sprawled out on the couch, with one arm thrown up above his head, one still-booted foot on the floor, and the other dangling off the end of the couch. Hatiku was curled up on top of Alec’s chest with his snout resting just below Alec’s chin. Alec’s other hand was curled around the puppy. They were sound asleep and Magnus could swear he even heard soft snores coming from them both. Magnus snapped his fingers to rid Alec of his boots and gently placed a blanket over them. After a soft kiss to his love’s forehead, he went to bed alone, not having the heart to disturb them.

That night was the first of many, and Magnus never thought he would be jealous of an adorable puppy until that day came. Even though he considered himself to be much more of a cat person, he just suggested that Hatiku sleep in their bed. As he got bigger and bigger, he moved from Alec’s chest to lying along his entire torso, and then finally he started sleeping beside Alec, on the other side from Magnus.

The two of them were absolutely inseparable in the daytime too. They went to work together every day, and even trained together. Sometimes Magnus would pop in the Institute for a visit and be entertained at how Alec would roll his eyes and chastise Clary and Izzy for using baby talk on Hatiku. “Guys, really. He knows twenty words now, just talk to him normally. Also, you aren’t really supposed to pet him when he’s working. It’s distracting.” The rules didn’t apply to Magnus, of course. As with many things, Magnus was an exception to Alec’s rules and he was quite smug about it.

Occasionally, when he was still learning and teething, Hatiku would chew up one of Magnus favorite shoes and he would cope by temporarily change the writing on his bowl to “Tiny Destroyer”, in Indonesian, of course. Alec picked up on it quickly and would always come home with a small present for Magnus when there were strange words he couldn’t read written on Hatiku’s bowls.

He grew and grew, in intelligence and in size and he became very protective of both Magnus and Alec. Once Alec was out on a late night mission and Raphael stopped by for a visit, and Hatiku nearly ate him. That was how Magnus learned that Raph was terrified of dogs. He thought it was quite ironic that a vampire would be scared of something with large, sharp teeth. He would lay across the door to Magnus’ office whenever Alec was out, and his ears always perked up, detecting Alec’s arrival at home even before Magnus’ wards did. Magnus was always in awe of Hatiku’s keen senses and by Alec’s never ending love for his pup.

One of his favorite things was watching the two of them when they were reunited after being apart. It could be five minutes or five hours, and the dog would run and jump into Alec’s arms, no matter his size, and Alec would catch him, before dropping to the floor and playing with him until they were both tired. Magnus would watch and wait patiently for his own time with Alec, and it was always worth the wait. Actually, Alec had become even more confident and tactile since that day he walked out onto the balcony to see his present. His anxiety was also much better as well, a result that Magnus had really hoped for.

One of those nights, Alec had just come home from a quick coffee run, and Hatiku had run to him and jumped into his arms, and all Magnus could think about was a child running and jumping into those big, loving arms, and he put voice to his thoughts. He hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, but before he knew it he had said, “Alexander, you would be the best dad.”

Magnus had frozen, kind of surprised at himself that he actually said it, and waited for Alec to respond, bracing himself in case he was overwhelmed at the idea. It wasn’t something they had really talked about before. Then his Shadowhunter surprised him, as he so often did, when he looked at him and said, “No way I could be the best, because _you_ would be the best.” He looked up at Magnus and smiled before turning his attention back to his pup and said “Isn’t that right Iku? He’s the best dad around here, isn’t he,” and kissed him on the head.


End file.
